The Demon of Dragon Ball Z: Mitsuki File
by Mahokka1
Summary: At the tender age of eight, Mitsuki is sent to the world of the living in order to escape the attack on her home in hell. She appears in the courtyard of the Crane School. This story spans through the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament to the end of Dragon Ball Z. TienxOC
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

It all started in Other World, or to be more specific it started in Hell. A lone woman in a purple cloak can be seen running down the hallways of a castle. As she ran, the castle was rocked with explosions. The tremors which were created by the explosions, caused the woman to stumble. Once the woman stops stumbling, she starts to run again. The woman keeps running until she reached a red door with a black rose pattern. When the woman opens the door, a young girl ran out of the door and into the woman's arms. The girl was wearing a gown and she had a tiara in her hair. The girl had demon wings which grow out of her back; a much smaller pair grew out of her head along with a pair of horns. And lastly a tail that ends with a heart like arrow head came out of a hole on the girl's gown.

The woman picks up the girl and starts to run again. She continues to run until she reached a flight of stairs. The woman went down the stairs and enters a room with an altar. The woman set the girl on the altar. The girl looked at the woman and said, "What's going on mommy? Who's attacking our home?" The woman looked at the girl and said, "There is no time to explain Mitsuki. I am sending you to the world of the living so that you will be safe. We will meet again some day."

Mitsuki's mother then gave her daughter a long hug and then she took a few steps back. She then chanted in demon tongue. After she finished her chant, Mitsuki disappeared in a very bright light. With her daughter gone, Mitsuki's mother turned around and walked up the stairs. Once she reached the top of the stars, all she could see is a world of fire.

Meanwhile in the world of the living, the crane hermit, Master Shen was training his two students, Tien who was age ten and Chaozu who was age six. In the middle of their training a bright light appeared. When light subsided, Mitsuki appeared. Mitsuki walked over to Tien and mumbled, "My mommy…" After she finished mumbling, Mitsuki passed out and Tien managed to catch her in his arms.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

This story was beta read by Song of Hope.

It has been ten years since Mitsuki appeared in the courtyard of the Crane School. After she appeared there, Master Shen decided to keep her as student, though he never explained his reasons for doing this.

In the past ten years, Mitsuki has grown into a beautiful eighteen year old girl. Mitsuki has light brown skin with a tint of red and pink eyes. Mitsuki also has long pinkish white hair. Two ordangos sit on top of her hair; there are long strands of hair which comes from the ordangos. Mitsuki is wearing a sleeveless, yellow and green china shirt; underneath she is wearing a black pleated mini skirt. On her legs, Mitsuki has thigh length black boots.

On this particular day, Mitsuki is sparring with Tien. She narrowly dodged a round house kick from Tien. Mitsuki grabs Tien's foot and twisted it; Tien then hits Mitsuki with an upper cut. Mitsuki releases Tien's foot and prepares to counter attack, but before she could launch her attack, Master Shen interrupted the sparring match.

"Mitsuki, Tien, I need your attention. Something important has come up." Master Shen said.

Both Mitsuki and Tien got out of their fighting stances and faced Master Shen. Both of them had interested looks on their faces.

"Now listen up, the Twenty-Second World Martial Arts Tournament will be held in four days. I have decided to enter all three of my students in the tournament. Also an "old friend" will be there." Master Shen said.

"Thank you for this wonderful opportunity master." Mitsuki said with a small bow.

Master Shen nodded, told them to pack, and left the courtyard.

"Kissing up to master huh, Suki." Tien said with a smirk.

"I thought that I told you to never call me that Tien!" Mitsuki yelled. A tint of red could be seen on her cheeks.

"I know that you actually like it when I call you Suki." Tien said, he was still smirking.

"I don't have time for this; I need to go pack for the tournament!" Mitsuki yelled, she then stormed to her room.

The students of the Crane School and their master packed their belongings and left for the tournament. When they arrived at the tournament, they had to go to the registration booth. When Mitsuki, Tien, Chaozu, and Master Shen arrived at the registration booth, they could see that there was already a group of people standing around the booth. The group consisted of a floating cat, a pig, a tall man with black hair, a woman with blue hair, a woman with blonde hair, a very short bald boy, a sort boy with wild black hair, and an old man with a turtle shell on his back.

"That's the "friend" I told you about. Let's go say hi." Master Shen said with an evil smile. Then he and his students walked over to the group.

"Well if it isn't the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi. Entering your students in the Twenty-Second World Martial Arts Tournament?" Master Shen said in a smug voice.

"Crane Hermit, I can't believe that you're still alive. And to answer your question, yes I'm entering my students in the tournament." Master Roshi said with a laugh.

"Well your students don't stand a chance against mine, so you should save yourself the embarrassment and just leave." Master Shen said in a condescending voice.

After Master Shen made that statement, he and Master Roshi got into a squabble. During the squabble, the Turtle Students and Crane students glared at each and sized each other up. Once the squabble ended both sets of students went to the gymnasium where the preliminary round of the tournament would be held. Once they were inside the gym, both sets of students had to draw numbers in order to determine which block they would be fighting in. Mitsuki drew number forty so she would be fighting in the third block. Mitsuki paid close attention to all of the matches because she wanted to see who would be a threat.

"We need to watch those turtle bums; they're stronger than they look." Mitsuki said to Tien and Chaozu.

"You're worrying too much Suki." Tien said with a laugh.

"Don't call me that Tien, it's not funny. And I'm not worrying, I'm just being cautious" Mitsuki said with a blush.

A few minutes later, Mitsuki's number was called. When Mitsuki reached the fighting stage, she could see that her opponent. Mitsuki's opponent was a man who was wearing a white karate outfit. When he saw Mitsuki, he started to laugh.

"My opponents a girl! Well this will be an easy win!" The man shouted while laughing.

Mitsuki glared at him.

When the match started the man charged at Mitsuki. Mitsuki waited until the man was an inch away before she grabbed him by the shoulder and kneed him in the stomach. After Mitsuki kneed him, the man took a few steps back and fell on the fighting stage.

The referee counted to ten; the man didn't stand up.

"Contestant forty…wins by a knock out." The referee said in amazement.

Mitsuki walked off of the fighting stage with a smirk. She walked back over to Tien and Chaozu.

When the preliminary round ended, Mitsuki, Tien, Chaozu, the Turtle students, an old man named Jackie Chun, and Manwolf made it to the actual tournament. The Twenty-Second World Martial Arts Tournament would take place tomorrow. It will be one of the hardest challenges that the Crane students will ever face.


End file.
